My Life, My Pride, My Love
by Tsuky-chan
Summary: Moi, Haruno Sakura, élève la plus brillante du lycée, celle qui fait partie des populaires, vient de connaître l'humiliation de sa vie. Oui, je me suis fait battre, d'un minuscule dixième, par Lui ! Oui, l'affront suprême... UA Un peu OOC.


**Chapitre 1 : Moi ? Vaniteuse ?**

Je me présente (à moins que vous ne me connaissiez déjà, ce qui est, fort probable, puisqu'au lycée, tout le monde me connaît), je suis Sakura Haruno. J'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai des cheveux naturellement roses (ce qui d'ailleurs fait mon charme) et des yeux émeraude (ça aussi ça fait mon charme). Je suis jolie (des formes bien féminine), intelligente, cool, classe... Je fais partie des filles les plus populaires du lycée, en fait, je fais partie de la bande la plus populaire... Ah ! Et je suis aussi la meilleure élève de Konoha High. Mais chez moi, c'est un peu autre chose, l'image n'est plus la même qu'au lycée (à ce que m'ont dit les filles... Pff...) Je serais - à ce qu'il parait - un peu plus vulgaire, plus déchainée... Naturelle, folle, furax par moment, assez extravertie (à cause d'un crétin - intelligent - de frère !)...

Mes amies m'ont dit un jour (et me le disent encore, en y repensant) que je suis vaniteuse... Mais, je ne suis PAS vaniteuse ! Je veux juste avoir une bonne image... Je veux juste que les autres aient une bonne image de moi ! Ce n'est pas être vaniteuse, ça, si ? Bon... Je le suis peut-être un peu alors... Bon, je vais plutôt changer de sujet, parce que débattre dessus ne servira à rien...

Mes amies et moi, sommes pratiquement en tous points différentes. Des caractères opposés, paradoxales et complémentaires. Mais, elles, comparées à moi, possèdent un héritage colossale et plus que fructueux... Luxueux ?

En gros, j'ai une vie normal. Qui se résume à : des amies grandioses, une popularité hors du commun, être catcheuse pro chez moi (contre mon imbécile de frère) et... c'est tout ?! Nan, j'ai dû oublier quelque chose ! Ah ! Mes cours d'arts martiaux aussi... Sans me vanter, je suis ceinture noire de karaté, ainsi que de judo, cinquième dan de taekwondo, quatrième dan de kendo... Et tout le tralala...

Jusqu'au jour où... IL m'a battue en maths de, je précise, O,1 dixième. Ma vie a alors changé... J'ai dû travailler encore plus pour pouvoir reprendre mon assurance, et me rebeller de cet affront. J'ai eu, 19,5... Je vous laisse donc deviner la note que MON cher camarade de classe... Humiliant pour moi, je dois dire... Les filles ont essayé de me remonter le moral, mais rien à faire... Quand je suis comme ça... Je ne me retiens pas...

- Sakura ! A quoi tu penses ?! On est arrivé ! déclara mon amie blonde aux yeux bleus

Elle, c'est Ino Yamanaka, la fille extravertie, toujours à la mode et au courant des derniers potins, elle est vraiment très belle, intelligente (bien qu'il y a des fois où on viendrait à en douter). Elle est gentille et très facilement à bout de nerfs. (d'ailleurs elle fait un vrai ravage quand elle est en colère ! Pire que moi des fois...) Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est toujours très à la mode avec ses sacs à main Louis Vuitton, ses lunettes Dolce & Gabanna (d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas ça spécialement jolie, je trouve ça même moche...), ses chaussures Gucci (horrible !)... Personne ne lui a tapé dans l'oeil (pour le moment)... En même temps, je ne sais pas si un garçon comme elle les aime existe vraiment... Une star Hollywoodienne... Genre Brad Pitt... Tsss...

C'est la fille des plus grands commerçants internationaux spécialisés dans l'art floral. Yamanaka Flor'. Vous aussi, vous trouvez ce nom... naze ? Enfin, bon, un commerce plus que prospère, je ne peux que leur souhaiter du bonheur ! Et oui, ça se partage... J'ai appris ça y'a pas si longtemps que ça en fait. A faire la fille classe, on n'apprend pas vraiment grand chose de la vie. Mais, je ne changerai pas de si tôt !

- Hein ? Oui... lâchai-je aussitôt en souriant bêtement

Et moi dans tout ça... Je ne suis ni une riche héritière des Sabaku Palace, ni la fille d'une noble famille. Je suis juste une fille d'un des médecins les plus réputé de Tokyo (il ne vit pas avec nous, mais nous rend visite de temps en temps) et d'une enseignante dévouée à son travail. En gros, une famille plutôt modeste, voire aisée. Je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat ... Comparée à mes amies, je suis loin d'être comme elle... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je tiens à avoir une image parfaite.

- Bonjour Sakura-san ! s'exclama une fille de ma classe, qui fait partie de notre fan club

- Bonjour Naoko-san ! répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite

- Alors là, tu m'étonneras toujours Saki ! Changer de comportement à ton aise comme ça ... souffla la No Sabaku après que ladite Naoko soit partie

Au tour de la plus féministe du groupe, j'ai nommé, Temari No Sabaku ! Féministe de Haute Catégorie, elle a un style plus décontracté, baggy, converses, vans, etc (mais elle porte aussi des jeans normaux, comme Tenten en fait). Ino n'a jamais réussi à lui faire porter une robe ou même une jupe... D'ailleurs, la Yamanaka persévère et n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que celle-ci accepte... Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que... J'aimerai bien voir Tema comme ça... Cheveux lâchés, un poil maquillé... Et oui, ses cheveux sont habituellement attachés en quatre couettes identiques, elle ne met jamais de maquillage et je vous assure que si vous la voyez, vous penserez le contraire, un magnifique visage ! (En fait, Tenten est pareille en y réfléchissant bien !) Des yeux perçants vert forêt, un caractère bien aiguisé... Enfin, Temari quoi...

Alors, elle, c'est la fille du propio' des hôtels grands luxes de tout le pays. Il y en a en plein Tokyo, comme à Okinawa. Partout ! Dans tout le pays ! Tous ces hôtels luxueux et hors de prix, ont été nommés : Sabaku Palace. Oh, ça oui... C'est un véritable palace ! J'y suis allée une fois avec les filles ! Le rêve américain !

- Ouai, je sais, Tema ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

- Non merci... Pas besoin !

- C'est pas tout, mais... On va pas rester là à poireauter...

Tenten Liang, la fille calme, posée, simple, gentille, intelligente, dix-sept ans, un humour parfois incompréhensible, un côté sadique qui lui vient rarement, mais elle est assez ouverte d'esprit et extravertie (d'une autre façon qu'Ino). Son style ? Une simple jean, un débardeur, une veste, des converses. Elle ne se foule pas... Sa particularité ? Les deux macarons qui trônent sur le sommet de son crâne... Mais, je suis désolée les gars, Tenten est déjà prise ! Et oui, et pas par n'importe qui, par Neji Hyuuga mes amis ! Oui, oui ! L'un des gars les plus populaire de la bande, celui qui a été élu deuxième plus beau gosse du lycée, ex aequo avec Naruto.

Ma Pucca-chan fait partie d'une famille qui possède beaucoup de dojos où ils apprennent à magner les armes blanches et à feu pour les forces de l'ordre. En fait, elle est retournée chez sa famille il y a deux ans. Quand elle avait onze ans, elle avait perdu la mémoire au cours d'un léger accident. Mes voisins l'avait recueillie et éduquée comme leur propre fille. A l'époque, elle se souvenait encore de son prénom, et elle savait se battre.

Une fois, je suis venue chez elle et je l'avais vue en train de magner une cuillère en bois comme personne, comme si elle avait une épée d'escrime... Elle s'amusait à empoigner la cuillère en bois et taper une de ses pauvres peluches à rythme régulier.

Petit à petit, sa mémoire revenait. Ses parents n'avait cessé de la chercher, et l'avait retrouvée le jour de ses quinze ans. Enfin bon... C'est du passé, maintenant...

- Tenten a raison... On devrait y aller...

Il y a aussi, Hinata Hyuuga (qui est bien de la même famille que Neji, sa cousine. Et non, je ne suis pas amie avec tous les Hyuuga !), la fille timide et toute mignonne. Elle est très jolie, intelligente, adorablement gentille et attentionnée, une petite poupée en porcelaine, un véritable petit ange ! Son style plutôt, robes volantes, des fois un peu gothic lolita, mais en même temps, ça lui va tellement bien ! Sa caractérisation à elle (comme à tous les Hyuuga d'ailleurs) c'est ses superbes yeux nacrés... Et ses cheveux courts avec deux mèches encadrant superbement bien son jolie petit minois (cheveux qui sont noirs bleutés). Elle est extrêmement convoitée par la gente masculine (comme toute notre bande de filles). Seulement, personne ne pourra lui voler son coeur... Il n'y plus que son petit blond qui y réside... (Enfin... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!) Dommage, ils ne sont pas ensemble... Il est tellement débile qu'il n'a rien remarqué !

Celle-ci fait partie d'une des familles les plus nobles de la ville. Ils possédaient eux aussi énormément de dojos, pratiquant toutes sortes d'arts martiaux... D'ailleurs, moi et mes amies nous nous entrainons là-bas. Et oui, vous croyez quoi ? On est pas des filles frêles et sans défense ! Enfin, rien de grandiose... (Si quand même...)

C'est donc comme ça, que ma journée commença... Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs... Ah... La popularité... Je ne m'en lasserai donc jamais... Je change de visage, comme les hommes qui change le masques à vive allure (vous savez les hommes asiatiques, avec leur masques chinois !)... Et oui, je suis couverte par d'innombrables masques... Je suis une véritable PROFESSIONNELLE !

Ma première heure de cours : Français...

- Sakura-san, pouvez-vous me lire les trois strophes de ce poème, s'il vous plaît ? me demanda Natsuko-sensei, ma prof de français ridée de toute part, aux lunettes d'Harry Potter

- Bien sur professeur ! répondis-je avec ce même sourire hypocrite, tout en me levant avec Classe (petite accentuation sur la première lettre de ce mot !) de ma chaise

Qu'est ce que je déteste ça ! Pff... Franchement, une séquence poème ! On en fait en classe de troisième ! Je suis obligée de toute façon...

- Les sanglots long

Des violons

De l'automne

Blessent mon coeur

D'une langueur

Monotone...

...

J'ai continué à lire ce poème. Rah... la barbe... Franchement, "Chanson d'automne" ... Il est mélancolique le pauvre monsieur ! Un poème lyrique... Tristesse et mélancolie... Pff...

- Bien, je vous remercie. Vous n'avez pas oublié les diérèses, ainsi que les liaisons et l'accentuation des "e"... Pouvez vous me dire si ce poème est lyrique ou non ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

Encore ces questions habituelles, mais elle croit que j'en ai jamais fait ou quoi ?!

- Ce poème est bien un poème lyrique. Il est extrait du recueil Poèmes saturniens dont l'accentuation est faite sur Saturne, la mélancolie. L'auteur a exprimé ses sentiments, il y a aussi une certaine musicalité, un rythme et un rapport avec la nature. dis-je confiante, mais consciente d'avoir oublié des choses

Je dois remercier ma prof de troisième... J'avais déjà étudié ce poème...

- Très bien ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir !

Je me rassis donc, un léger soupir s'extirpant de ma bouche, des petites acclamations par-ci, par-là... Le rituel, quoi ! Je rouvris mes deux émeraudes et dans un élan d'optimisme les détournai pour voir si mon rival (oui, j'ai bien dit rival, et ce, dans toutes les matières) avait enfin remarqué ma supérioté dans ce domaine. Réponse ? Aucune. Ses paupières recouvraient ses yeux de braise... De la lâcheté peut-être ! Il aurait donc peur de moi ? Comme on dit : Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Car si j'ai trop confiance, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver !

Je repris donc le cours, faisant mine d'écouter. Je détestais le français, y'avait pas à dire... Non pas parce que mes notes étaient minables, loin de là... Mais, j'aime pas ça c'est tout... Chacun ses goûts ! En plus avec cette peau de vache toute ridée et fripée, dans tous les sens du terme comme prof... C'est l'Enfer ! Elle est peut-être pas aussi sadique que Lucifer, mais presque... Quoi que Orochimaru est pire... Mon prof de physique-chimie...

DING DONG

Une sonnerie plus que naze, mais bon, tant que je peux sortir de là... Je rangai donc mes affaires, me leva et rejoignis les autres.

- Sakura-san !

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en me retournant avec ma grâce naturelle, ainsi que mon magnifique sourire, masque un.

- Eh bien... En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment compris cet exercice, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? me demanda l'élève qui m'avait interpellée et qui était d'ailleurs un garçon

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Peut-être plus tard, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? lançai-je souriante, essayant d'esquiver cette demande

- Non, bien sur, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. reprit-il avec un sourire forcé

Ah... Ca m'arrive souvent ça... Pour les filles, d'accord. Pour certains garçons, aussi. Mais lui, c'était un vrai coureur de jupons, il croit que j'allais me laisser berner !

- Encore lui ? souffla Tenten en laissant échapper un soupir las

- Il ne me lâchera jamais, celui-là ! m'exclamai-je soupirant à mon tour

- Tu n'as qu'à te caser ! déclara Ino souriant de toutes ses dents

- Pas le temps, j'ai une image à tenir, moi ! rétorquai-je en accélérant le pas

- Oh ! Mademoiselle veut garder son image de fille parfaite ! Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec un mec de la bande, ils sont tous aussi populaires les uns que les autres, enfin, certains plus que d'autres ... Comme ça, tu pourras garder ton image intact !

- Tu ne touches pas à Neji !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tenten... Ca ne risque pas... dis-je exaspérée, Hinata, je ne te piquerai pas non plus Naruto, si c'est à quoi tu penses ! lui murmurai-je souriante et en lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil

- Mais... mais... Je... bafouilla-t-elle en triturant ses doigts fins, son petit visage tout rougissant

- On l'avait toutes remarqué, tu sais !

- Temari ! Arrê... tes... ! N'en rajoutes pas, s'il te plaît...

- Pas de problème !

On rigolait toute de cette situation, sauf bien sur notre petite Hinata qui était devenue entre temps, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

- Sakura...

- Oui ?

- Pour...quoi... tu ne sors pas... avec Sasuke ? Je trouve que... vous ferez un beau couple ! dit La belle Hyuuga en bégayant un peu, toujours un peu rosie par la petite moquerie.

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclamèrent les autres en coeur

- Impossible ! criai-je à moitié, sourcils froncés

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-elles incrédules

- Mais... Il m'a battue l'autre jour, qui plus est en maths !! Vous vous en rendez compte !! m'offançai-je en faisant des grands gestes avec mes bras, qui sont plus dangereux qu'explicites...

- Ah... Tu vas pas arrêter un peu avec ça ? Y'a pas de mal ! Tu es peut-être un peu trop vaniteuse à mon goût Sakura... déclara la Yamanaka en murmurant le mot Vaniteuse pour que seules, moi et mes amies puissions entendre

- Elle a raison pour une fois...

- Ouai, je suis d'accord avec elle aussi !

- Pareil.

- Hey ! Tema ! Comment ça, pour UNE fois !!

- C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Et s'en suivit de la dispute du jour entre les deux blondes de ma petite bande. Oui, c'est une sorte de rituel. Chaque jour, il faut au moins qu'elles se disputent une fois. Sinon je crois, qu'elles n'auront pas leur dose d'insultes.

On se dirigeait donc en salle deux cent onze, notre salle d'anglais (Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi notre lycée n'avait jamais fait comme les autres. Pourquoi nous faire bouger de salle alors que les élèves des autres lycées, eux, restent bien gentiment assis sur leur chaise, à attendre tour à tour leurs professeurs ? Hein, pourquoi ? Monde cruel... En même temps, on bouge un peu mais quand même... C'est pas super amusant de répéter la même chose tout le temps !). Avec Mitarashi Anko pour prof... On dirait qu'elle se fiche bien de nous faire cours, puisqu'en cours elle mange des Dangos, vous savez, les boulettes de calmar où je sais pas quoi. J'en ai jamais mangé, alors je sais pas vraiment. (Au début, je croyais qu'elle s'appelait : Mitarashi Dango... J'vous jure... Comme les boulettes, qu'elle aime tant...)

- Sakura-chan ! cria une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille

- Naruto ! répliquai-je en me retournant et en lui souriant

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il en faisant un des sourires niais de sa collection

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouai !

Les filles et moi, saluâmes convenablement nos amis, tandis que ceux-ci nous répondirent avec enthousiasme ou non pour certains.

Tandis que Tenten alla se réfugier dans les bras de son bel Apollon, je lançai un vague " salut " à l'Uchiwa qui me répondit de son habituel " hnh ". Il m'énerve, en plus de me battre d'un dixième, il ne répond même pas... Après l'affront que j'ai subit, j'ai la gentillesse de le saluer cordialement et lui, il... Calme-toi Saku... Tu es une fille parfaite, un modèle pour les autres, ne te dégonfles pas ici. Tu te défouleras chez toi, sur ton frère...

- Bon nous, on y va ! lança Ino

- Ok.

- Ouai !

- Attendez-nous !! On vient avec vous !

- Kiba grouille toi un peu !

- Hey, mais y'a pas que moi, Naruto est lent aussi !

- Ouai, bon... Vous attendez le déluge ou quoi ? demanda Temari presque en colère

- On arrive... soufflèrent-ils soumis à l'autorité de la belle blonde

- Bien.

J'aime Temari pour ça aussi ! Quel sens de l'autorité ! Enfin bon, on aurait tous été soumis, on a tous peur d'elle. Quand elle est énervée, plus personne ne l'arrête... Oh, ça je vous le jure, elle fait peur à voir. J'ai l'impression que de la fumée sort de ses oreilles. Vous savez comme les trains !

On est arrivé en classe, la prof était pas arrivée encore. La chance, elle est sûrement partie s'acheter des dangos encore... Cette prof, on la changera jamais. Naruto a essayé une fois de lui demandé un bâtonnet de dango, elle a catégoriquement refusé, tellement qu'elle les a cachés sous son bureau et les a mangés en cachette. Kiba, lui, a essayé de lui en prendre un, sans sa permission, mais manque de chance, la boîte qui contenait les boulettes était très bien gardée, voire même très bien sécurisée !

Ah, tiens ! Voila, la fanatique de dangos ! Si ça se trouve, elle en fait un véritable culte. Le culte de la personnalité ! (Petite personnification pour les pauvres Dangos qui n'ont rien demandé) Des posters de dangos accrochés partout chez elle ! Ah, non... C'est un peu trop abusé là... Je suis désolée, c'était là, ma minute de folie. Veuillez m'en excuser.

- Hello, everybody !

- Hello. souffla la classe soupirant légèrement

Avec elle, en classe, on doit parler qu'en anglais... En fait, quand je vous disais qu'elle en avait rien à faire de nous, et qu'elle préférait ingurgiter ses boulettes, c'est vrai, mais en fait, elle nous fait travailler en parlant uniquement en anglais. Si vous avez le malheur de faire une phrase qui n'est pas en anglais, et qui comprend plus de quatre mots, elle vous ferait traduire un texte (qui est en anglais) en cette langue.

- Teacher !

- Hmh ?

- I'm hungry... Can you give me one of your dango, please ? **1**

- Naruto...

- Yes ?

- Tu viens d'aligner une phrase correct en anglais !!

- Why are you speaking french, teacher ? I thought that it was forbidden to speak in another language ? **2** demanda Shikamaru qui luttait contre un sommeil profond qui l'appelait, la coupant ainsi dans son étonnement

Un des pièges de cette prof. Elle sort une phrase en français, ensuite l'autre réplique en français. Ensuite, l'élève vocifère des " mais c'est vous qui avez parler en français ! " Shikamaru qui avait et a toujours hélas, un quotient intellectuel dépassant le mien, peut répondre facilement à celle-ci. Bien que moi, je puisse le faire, je me tais et me fais toute petite.

- Why are you asking ? I'm your teacher, right ? **3**

- Yes... Galère...

- Tu viens de parler français, là !

- Un mot... lança-t-il d'un ton nonchalant en remettant sa tête entre ses bras qui étaient restés croisés sur son pupitre.

Suite à ça, elle laissa échapper un léger grognement, signe qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer contre notre petit génie.

- Naruto...

- Yes ?

- Tiens ! souffla-t-elle en donnant une boulette de calmar à Naruto

- Thank you !

Elle lui a sûrement donné par bonté. Il avait réussi à aligner une phrase correct, alors... Mais, elle est radine celle-là ! Elle ne lui a donné qu'une seule boulette ! Alors que (j'en suis sûre) Naruto avait dit ça, dans le sens d'un bâtonnet... En plus, elle est malpolie ! C'est la totale ! Elle n'a pas dit le " de rien " ! Pff... C'est grave...

J'aime beaucoup l'anglais... Mais ses cours à elle, sont d'un ennui... Je ne vous dis même pas... Je somnole tellement, c'est ennuyeux. Je me repris aussitôt, pour bien évidemment garder mon image propre. D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'une fois, Tenten m'avait dit : "Tu l'as astiqué avant de venir ?" ... Autant vous dire, que je n'avais pas du tout compris ça blague... Image propre, astiquer... Vous voyez maintenant ? J'ai remercié Temari qui m'avait expliquer la blague de ma p'tite Pucca. Quand je vous disais que Tenten avait un humour incompréhensible !

- Sakura...

- ...

- Sakura !

- Yes ? soufflai-je lui offrant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite (celui auquel tout le monde succombe... Presque tout le monde...)

- Can you read the first paragraph, please ? 4

- Sure ! répondis-je toujours avec ce même sourire collé à la bouche

Putain ! Qu'ils me foutent la paix ! J'vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! On peut pas être tranquille dix minutes sans qu'un prof nous interpelle ! Qu'est-ce j'ai fait moi encore !? Pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi ?! Je sais que je lis bien mais quand même... A ce point ?!

Je me mis donc à lire ce satané paragraphe en utilisant la tonalité appropriée, avec mon superbe accent anglais... Y'en a même qui croivent que j'ai des origines anglaises, ou que j'ai vécu un moment là-bas...

Une fois fini, je me rassis, car oui je mettais levée avant, replaçant mes superbes cheveux roses (Aurais-je omis de vous préciser cette information ? Non, je ne crois pas...) et refermant finement mes paupières sur mes magnifiques yeux émeraudes (J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire ça ? Non plus...)... J'entendis, comme à mon habitude, quelques petites acclamations, quelques petits sifflements à mon égard. A l'entente de ceux-ci, j'étirai ma bouche pulpeuse, aux lèvres bien dessinées, en un petit sourire satisfait.

Le reste de la matinée, ne fut que répétitif, puisque dans presque chaque cours, les actions furent les mêmes. A part en français, où les boulettes de papiers cette fois-ci, jaillissaient de tous les recoins de la salle. Un véritable carnage si je puis dire... Mon professeur de sport, a probablement eut un problème, puisqu'il ne sera pas présent cet après-midi. (Au grand désarroi de Lee, un de nos ami)

Je ne pus compter le nombre d'acclamations, de sifflements me concernant, durant cette matinée...

J'aime cette popularité, les regards admiratifs qu'on me lancent et je ne les échangerais pas contre tout l'or du monde !

Est-ce que la vanité est un mal ? Est-ce que tous les êtres humains vaniteux sont une quelconque nuisance à l'humanité ? Non. A moi, il m'apporte bonheur et popularité. Alors, je vous dis que oui. Oui, je suis vaniteuse et alors ?! En quoi l'être vous gênerait ! En rien... Jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse ou alors jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'en libère, je ne m'en détacherais pas. Je garderai jusqu'au bout ces masques artificiels.

Ma minute à moi :

Cette fiction, n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je poste sur ce site.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira.

Et pour les parenthèses, ils seront beaucoup moins nombreux dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt,

Bisous,

Tsuky-chan.

1 : J'ai faim... Est-ce que vous pouvez me donnez un dango, s'il vous plaît ?

2 : Pourquoi parlez-vous en français, professeur ? Je croyais que c'était interdit de parler en une autre langue ?

3 : Pourquoi tu demandes ? Je suis ton professeur, non ?

4 : Peux-tu lire le premier paragraphe, s'il te plaît ?


End file.
